39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nowhere To Run
Nowhere to Run, the first book of Unstoppable,''' '''is written by Jude Watson. It will be out on October 1, 2013. Jude Watson revealed it will take place partly in Turkey. The title was revealed at the end of Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 6: Day of Doom. The cover was shown on the Message Board. Excerpt Nowhere to Run Sneak Peek runs started from the prologue to Chapter Four. You can only read the excerpt if you have completed Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 6: Day Of Doom. Back Cover The Cahill family has a secret. For five hundred years, they have guarded the 39 Clues — thirty-nine ingredients in a serum that transforms whomever takes it into the most powerful person on earth. If the serum got into the wrong hands, the disaster would rock the world. So certain Cahills have always made it their mission to keep the serum safe, buried, locked away. Until now. Thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, are the latest guardians of the Clues. They think they've done everything right, but a tiny mistake leads to catastrophe. The serum is missing and Dan and Amy have to get it back and stop who stole it . . . before it's game over. For everyone. Puzzle On the cover, there is some writing in Greek on a helmet. It might be translated as Atlantis but there is an extra sigma or letter "S" at the last part which makes it ATLANTISS if spelled out. Summary This book starts at William McIntyre's funeral. It is said that Jake and Amy are a couple now and Jake lives in Rome. The book also introduces the characters Roxanne Crone and J. Rutherford Pierce, who are part of a company called Founders Media. According to Jude Watson, the book will go to Turkey, the location of ancient Troy, and some "truly scary places — way up high and six feet under." It is likely that the main villains of "Unstoppable" will have the serum or will have already drunk it. This is because the code in Day of Doom states that someone else knows the serum. In the excerpt, it is shown that J. Rutherford Pierce swims in shark-infested waters, and that his henchmen are exceptionally strong, implying the Tomas Serum. Also, the owner of the news company jumps from beams on an unfinished building. Dan also mentions that he is a "Super Mega Genius," implying the Ekaterina Serum. The character swimming in shark-infested water also mentioned he had a million plans in his mind, which is the Lucian Serum. The character playing the violin was playing like water flowing smoothly, which is the Janus Serum. When the funeral service is over, Founders Media makes their first appearance. They try to kill Amy and Dan by burying them into the ground. However, they escape, when Nellie's car appears. Then, they travel back to the mansion, while Amy and Dan explain a bit about Founders Media to Nellie. Category:Unstoppable Category:Books in Series Three Category:Ekaterina Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Jude Watson Category:Amy Cahill Category:Dan Cahill Category:Jake Rosenbloom Category:Roxanne Crone Category:Founders Media Category:Beatrice Cahill Category:The Pierce Family Category:Nellie Gomez